Ajax The Honey Badger
Appearance Ajax has a hairstyle consisting of his hair raising upward in a straight position, with only two spines going downward on the right and left sides of his head. On his face, a white streak begins above his nose and continues to travel over the middle section of his hair and along his back until ending on his tail. On his body, he has no tunic, but wears leather pauldrons on both shoulders, following with leather gauntlets to protect his hands. A dark-red skirt covers part his legs along with a leather belt to keep it in place. And finally, he ends it all by wearing leather greaves with sandals. History (Will add this soon.) Personality Ajax is one of those anti-sociable types, but is not afraid to speak when needed. Along with this, he is a bit demanding, and not completely satisfied with doing good, but becoming better. When he ''is ''in a sociable mood, he does not have a great way with words, so you cannot expect a conversation to carry out completely with him. However, he he mostly expresses himself through body language. In battle, he fights in a barbaric manner, swinging wildly without emotion and slaughtering whoever gets in his way. Besides this, he hardly shows fear towards anything, big or small, which his species is mostly known for. Powers Unearthly Strength Despite being small in size, his muscular strength is immeasurable, as he can face anything even if it seems to outmatch him. One of the main attributes of his fighting style, he can take down almost any opponent with, at most, complete ease. This power was gained from a ritual which his tribe was accustomed to, the newfound power not rivaling that of a god's, but can be considered supernatural or miraculous in measures of his strength. Abilities Sharp Teeth An ability that his kind has, his teeth support his powerful jaws. Although his teeth are ragged and irregular, they are sharp and powerful enough to crush a tortoise's shell. Durable Skin Another ability that his kind have in possession. His skin is so thick and rubbery, that it is impervious to other biting it. In fact, the skin is also impenetrable to spears and arrows. Even a blow from a machete cannot affect the skin. The skin, thanks to its rubbery texture, can also allow him to rustle out of someone or something's grasp. However, thanks to his newfound strength, he can take more than enough pain, and can still live to tell the tale. Weapons His weapons only consists of two battle axes, not very large but not to small. He inherited these two weapons from his father, whom was a war general. The axes do not have any enchantments that modify their attack power. However, Ajax's supernatural strength allows the axes to perform more damage on opponents. Skills Axemanship Having own these two weapons over a long time, he has become more experienced with using them. Now, he sometimes depends on them, and has them between his belt's pouches, so that he can feel comfortable in battle. Weaknesses Although he can take almost any physical damage and still stand from it, elemental damage (or magic, you can say) may have an effect and damage him. Along with this, he doesn't know much things, meaning that it can be easy to outsmart him in battle. Bites from snakes, whether poisonous or not, have a somewhat high probability to penetrate through his skin. The poison doesn't kill him, but puts him in a small coma, in which he will awaken from in a short period, but will suffer from short-term nausea and dizziness, which can allow any opponent to attack him in any way which would please them. Trivia * His voice actor is Djimon Hounsou. * This character is mostly based off of Kratos, but I cut off the additional content I was about to put in. Category:Good Category:Males Category:Badgers